


Attack

by mercy_angel_09



Series: Fire Emblem 100 Challenge [8]
Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Gen, Humor, Slice of Life, big words confuse him, but simple plots confuse him ever more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercy_angel_09/pseuds/mercy_angel_09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, the simple plan that Skrimir had been asking for isn't what he was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attack

Dealing with lions had some drawbacks, Soren mused one afternoon after an especially rough meeting with Skimir.  Regardless of how many times Soren repeated that simply attacking wouldn’t work, the young lion was determined to march in and beat the tar out of whomever they were facing that day.

Even when Ike, Titania and Ranulf chimed in, their words fell on deaf ears.

For Soren, it was just one more reason why he didn’t like dealing with the laguz.  A good portion of them didn’t care about tactics and strategy.  If it moved, kill it.  Simple as that.  Never mind that most beorc would employ tactics to counter act the rather straightforward strategy of the laguz.

However, their latest battle was as straightforward as they came.  When he had granted the lion permission to simply attack any enemy who confronted him, the lion had been thrown.  No arguing about tactics and strategy?  No debating the virtues of fighting like a coward?

Soren had sighed and rubbed his temple, explaining that the way the battle field was set up, such planning was useless.  It was wide open.  There were no fortresses to breach.  There were no major obstacles to overcome.  They simply had to face down the enemy and try to cut down as many as possible.

This simply wasn’t going to cut it for Skimir.  Why was it that any other time he had no interest in tactics, except for in the battle that didn’t require them?  Finally Soren had slammed his fist on the table and shouted at the hard headed lion.

“This is the strategy for the battle.  If an enemy approaches you, attack him before he attacks you!”

The lion blinked at the mage before a wide grin split his face.  “I like it.  Short and easy to remember.”

Both Ranulf and Ike hid their laughter behind their hands as Skimir left the tent, leaving the befuddled wind mage behind him.  Soren recovered his wits shortly, and gathered up the maps and headed to his tent, most likely to hide from anyone who might cause him undue stress before the battle. 

Anyone dumb enough to bother him before would most likely be tossed from one end of camp to the other by a very powerful wind spell.


End file.
